Remus and Veronica Part 2
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Remus has decided to break thing off with Veronica when Dumbledore finds out about the affair. Veronica's heart is broken and her inner wolf is shattered that her mate doesn't want her. to put salt on open wounds Remus announces his engagement to Nymphadora Tonks - things goes bad to worse when one jealous Pansy Parkinson get's involved. Part three coming up soon


_**The song sung in this fiction belongs to Rascals Flatts as the characters belong to JK Rowling (Sob)**_

_**In this story is a small warning to never leave your drinks alone, even if you're alone or with friends. Watch yourself and keep an eye on your buddies.**_

Veronica Anastasia Snape was laughing and was in awe with the stories and adventures the Golden Trio had and was mostly interested in the Care for Magical Creatures lessons, Veronica was yawning as she didn't get much sleep with dreaming of Remus and finding an empty space where he should be. As Ginny and Ron Weasley went to find the Trolley witch, Harry Potter went to the bathroom to relieve himself as Hermione went to see Professor McGonagall to find out more about her Head Girl duties with her boyfriend and Head Boy Draco Malfoy- leaving Veronica Snape sleeping and alone with Remus Lupin.

Lupin watched Veronica as she slept, he smiled lovingly as he placed a lock of her soft black hair behind her ear. Air parted from her dusky pink lips he wanted so much to feel against his- amongst other things. Remus slowly leaned down ready to steal a kiss but quickly pulled away and started reading his book just as Harry and the others returning back to the Compartment. With the loud noises the train and her friends were making Veronica wake up swearing under her breath knowing she wasn't going to get some sleep.

Veronica opened her eyes as Ron Weasley stood over as she smiled warmly at the redhead when he offered her one of his chocolate frogs and some of his Bertie's every flavor bean, Lupin hid his jealousy with how close Ronald Weasley was to his... whatever she was to him laughing at the right moments when the Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Veronica Snape and Draco Malfoy were challenging each other with the Bertie Botts

At the end of the journey Draco dragged Hermione into his private carriage and took the scenic route to Hogwarts leaving the Prefects to take over, entering the Great Hall Veronica sat with Ginny and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan started flirting with the raven haired beauty till she said her name and started giggling when the young wizard's lost their bravado when they heard that Veronica was Snape's daughter.

As the last of the first years was sorted into their houses- everyone was expecting the Sorting Hat to disappear but the tatty hat stood their on the stool as Albus Dumbledore stood up and smiled that made his blue eyes twinkle.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I would like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin back as our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. To every student the forbidden forest is forbiddened to all. Before the feast begins I want to introduce your new Head Girl Miss Hermione Granger and Head Boy Draco Malfoy." Once again the hungry children cheered and clapped and started groaning when the speech continued. "Also could Veronica Snape please come up front and be sorted into your new house."

Everyone went silent as a beautiful raven haired witch with matching ebony eyes as her father stood up, as much as she didn't like so many eyes on her she kept her head up high and silently walked towards the stool and sat down as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the witch's head. "Hmm, this is a tough one. You have many traits of each house. You have cunning and ambition as your father, but you have great intelligence as your mother and great bravery and courage and a gentle spirit as the souls of Hufflepuff. This is tricky, one stands out amongst every other houses- better be in GRYFFINDOR."

No one believed that Veronica was Severus Snape's daughter, she was beautiful, witty, funny and caring and nothing like her father. The weeks had past and Remus tried to keep away from Miss Snape as he taught the students and trying not to rip the male students to shreds when Blaise Zambini kept stealing touches from Veronica. Ronnie snarled as grabbed Blaise's hand bend three of his back till a sickening crack echoed across the DADA classroom as she warned him that next time she would personally cut his hand off by the elbow; seeing this Remus had no choice but to give Veronica Snape detention with him even doe he was static that she didn't want the boy's attention.

It was October and Veronica was going to Hogsmeade with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and the loved up couple Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, many of the students of Hogwarts heard what happened with Blaise and only a few boys were brave enough to get close the witch. Before they all headed out for the day, Harry Potter asked Veronica Snape advice on how to ask Ginny Weasley out on a date and how to ask her to be his girlfriend- he remembered his last date with Cho Chang who only wanted to date him to find out Cedric Diggory and how he died by Vordermort's hand and mostly cried through the whole date.

"Bloody hell Harry, you can face Dementors, Deatheaters and fought a war- but ask a man to ask a girl on a date and he's tongue-tied and scared out of his mind. Just ask Ginny out, she might say yes or no- but at least you know where you stand."

With Hermione's advice after coming up for air from her own kisses from Draco, Finally went to find Ginny who was in the common-room finishing her homework so she could enjoy her weekend. Harry Potter grinned as he thanked Veronica Snape he hugged her before running up to Gryffindor Tower where Ginny was finishing her homework for Professor Flitwick.

Looking to the shadows she could smell Remus Lupin was there as she heard growl, she turned to see the werewolf and growled in warning as she headed to detention with Professor Sinstra.

After Nyphadora Tonks cheated on him with one of the Aurors she was partnered with, Remus Lupin was heartbroken and didn't know what to do with himself. But what he was feeling for Veronica was nothing that he once felt for Tonks as it took him nearly two years to fall for the witch- with Ronnie there was sexual tension that was driving the werewolf crazy as Mooney saw Selene as his mate. Getting to know Veronica he knew that it wasn't just his wolf that wanted her as his human side wanted the witch just as much.

Remus knew that Veronica felt the same way about him, what was stopping him from taking her. He had to plan this carefully as he snuck out and hid in the shadows of an Alleyway behind the music shop. He had heard Veronica talking about the new electric guitar and wanted to check it out.

Veronica hadn't smiled and enjoyed herself in a long time, she happily smiled when she saw Harry and Ginny were now together as they danced with each other. Finishing her Pumpkin juice Veronica she said that she would see them later as she headed to the newest magic shop that sold Muggle Instruments.

Just as the shop came into view she was dragged into an alleyway and went to fight her attacker till she smelt the arousing scent of Remus Lupin, before she could ask what he wanted Remus growled and slammed his lips violently. Veronica went to push him away, but ended up bringing him closer to her body and deepened the kiss. Remus groaned needing to feel her soft flesh against his. Needing each other Remus led her out of the Alleyway and took her to Knockturn Alley where no one would ask questions as Lupin paid for a room- where Veronica Snape lost her virginity and fell more deeply in love with the werewolf.

Both Remus and Veronica's affair went on for months, it was during a full-moon that Selene and Mooney joined in the most primal way. It was there that Albus Dumbledore found out it as he asked the male werewolf to come to his office; it broke his heart when the Headmaster told him to end things between them as she was still a student and he was her teacher. Knowing he had no choice but let Veronica go and break her heart as he shattered his own.

That night Veronica went to see Remus in his office she smiled lovingly at her lover and mate as she wrapped her arms around him. "I never thought we would ever be alone," said Veronica adoringly as she hugged him from behind, Remus Lupin looked at the tiny slender hands as he held them for a moment before taking her hands off him and stepped away from the witch. Veronica Snape looked at her lover in confusion as she asked what was wrong, Remus wanted to hold his Ronnie in his arms and tell her that no matter what he still loved her- but the words that Dumbledore said stood in his minds and knew that if he didn't break things of with the witch he could lose his job and Veronica would be expelled from Hogwarts.

"I... We need to break-up, I care about you Miss Snape- but things have become complicated." Veronica looked at Lupin in confusion as she said those three words and Remus had to do this before he took her in his arms again and make love to each other like they wanted to. "But I don't, i...it was just a bit of fun and I'm sorry if you thought it was anything more."

Veronica stood there in shock as she heart broke when she heard this and it completely shattered when she heard that Remus had been writing to Tonks and were together again as he realized he still loved the metamorphus as he asked her to marry him. Her inner wolf Selene howled in anguish and wanted to kill Tonks for taking her mate, Veronica went to Remus and tried to turn the werewolf to make him look at her. "You're lying Remy, you love me just as much as you lo..." Remus then turned and cruelly laughed.

"For being a Snape with all your intelligence you are really fickle, a man will say anything to get into a girl's knickers and I am no different. Sirius was right; you should never sleep with a virgin as they get too clingy."

Remus pushed Veronica away from him as she began to sob, Mooney in Remus' mind began to whimper as he roared at Remus to not let their mate go- Remus ignored the wolf as he coldly told Veronica to leave and never darken his rooms unless it was class related. Veronica Snape then broke down as angry tears fell down her face as she slapped Remus Lupin's face before storming out and ran out of the school and straight to the Room of Requirement so no one else could see her tears.

Once Veronica was gone, Remus fell into his desk chair and clenched his fists in heartbreak and rage as he whispered that he was doing this for her as he felt a part of his soul was taken away from him as he grabbed the bottle of Firewhisksey settling himself down to get completely drunk.

For weeks everyone saw the sadness in Veronica's face as she tried to smile and joke around, but her sadness became deep depression when Remus Lupin started dating Tonks and had asked the witch to marry him. Albus Dumbledore saw the sadness on Veronica's face and sadly sighed himself, he told Remus to break things with the girl till she graduated or be subtle with their affection towards each other- not to break the witch's heart and marry another he didn't even love.

The Yule Ball was quickly approaching and Dumbledore asked a favor from the Magical Band The Weird Sisters to come to Hogwarts to preform, he smiled when he saw his students excitement with the Weird Sisters playing in their school and giving the day off of lessons to get their robes. Many sixth and seventh years asked Veronica Snape to escort her to the Ball she declined their offers and eventually agreed to accompany Justin Flinch Fletchley from Hufflepuff.

Justin was very handsome young man, but he could never compete with the werewolf she loved, her inner wolf Selene growled as she rolled her eyes and found the young man boring. She needed to get away from the blonde as she said she was going to get her robes for the dance and wanted it to be a surprise- grinning Justin left the witch to get her gown inside Madame Malkins Robe Emporium as he went into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and talk with his friends.

When Veronica entered the shop her face dropped to see Tonks getting his wedding robes adjusted as her friend Cora Steins was gushing with how beautiful she looked, putting up a strong front as she headed to the ballgown section and didn't find anything she liked. Just as she was about to leave she saw the perfect dress in a sapphire and silver strapless corset dress with soft lace that subtle amount of cleavage that wasn't revealing, the skirt had different layers of soft blues greys and hints of silver shimmering among the blues that made the skirt was made of the surface of the clearest sea. The only thing she hated about the dress was the giant bow on the back.

Once Madame Mallkin was finished with her customers she spotted a beautiful young witch with Raven silk hair and ebony eyes looking at the dress, not many witches suited the dress and Mrs Malkin walked over to the witch and asked her if she wanted to try on the gown. Veronica Snape smiled as happily followed Madame Malkin to the back to the dressing rooms, once seeing the scars and the werewolf bite she knew that the dress with real silver in the gown wouldn't be suitable for the witch.

Veronica looked disheartened and smiled as she said she understood and was about to leave when the owner of the shop stopped the witch. "I have a similar dress to this that would suit you perfectly, if you follow me please." Entering the back once more Madame Malkin opened a box and pulled out the same gown but the dress looked like it was made with liquid fire with subtle oranges, reds and shimmering golds, Mrs Malkin helped Veronica to put it on and gasped with how much of a vision the girl looked in it. "I have perfect shoes to go with this, just stay there sweetheart I won't be long."

As promised Mrs Malkin came back with matching shoes with a chunky four inch heel that wouldn't ache her feet- with some alterations to the dress and got rid of the bow she hated the dress was perfect as she paid for her purchases ignoring those blue eyes of the wolf that broke her heart.

Remus came into the shop to pick up Tonk's veil she forgot to pick up, once he entered he spotted his love in a beautiful gown as she looked at herself in the mirror. Before she saw him he hid in the shadows staring at the witch that had his heart completely, he couldn't take his eyes of Veronica as she went back to the changing rooms to get back into her clothes and paid up. Veronica Snape was about to walk out of the shop when she stopped short as her nose flared smelling Remus was there; Remus held his breath hoping she would look his way to show that she still cared about him- instead she sighed and stepped out to meet up with Justin Flinch Fletchley.

Mooney heard about Veronica's date to the Yule Ball from the boys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff saying that Justin was lucky to get a date with Veronica Snape, Mooney was fighting in his cage of Remus' mind as he demanded to be let out so they could reclaim their true mate.

Pansy Parkinson was seething, she heard that the young man she was going to ask to the Yule Ball had already asked Veronica Snape, she didn't understand what Justin saw in the werewolf when he could have someone like her. She didn't listen to what the werewolf freak teacher had to say, but she knew one thing from werewolves weaknesses and one of them was silver. If Veronica Snape was to have a small amount of silver in her drink than she would be sick and had no choice but to leave the Ball early- then Justin Flinch Fletchley would be alone and Pansy would use the Parkinson charm and get her man.

It was the night of the Yule Ball and the teachers, prefects and Head Boy/Girl were getting everything ready in the Great Hall, all the girls were overly excited about the ball as they left after lunch to get themselves ready. Veronica was dragged by Lavender Brown and her friends who had the perfect hairstyle since her hair was longer and make-up, Veronica looked ready to run as she looked over at Hermione and Ginny silently pleading with them to save her- all the two witches did was smile and wave the female wolf off to face her fate.

That night the students headed to the Great Hall in their finest robes and dresses, Lavender Brown was happily giggling as she was dragging her Ronnikins around as Draco Malfoy had his arm around his girlfriend Hermione Granger. Harry Potter was hiding in the darkest part of the room snogging his date and girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Remus Lupin entered the Great Hall with Tonks who was wearing a bright yellow dress robes and matching hair, he looked around to see Veronica Snape and couldn't see her anywhere- before Tonks could see him looking around for the female werewolf he turned his attentions back to his fiancee and headed to the tables for some punch.

Once more the doors opened and everyone's attention was on the couple as they walked down the stairs, Veronica looked a vision in her gown as her hair was in soft French Twists and held away from her face with a golden hair brooch. She placed a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes as talked to her friends for a bit before Justin Flinch Fletchley dragged her away to his friends as he talked about Quidditch and what he was going to do when he left Hogswarts.

Through the evening Veronica was bored and wanted to see if she stab her date with the desert fork before he could stop her, she had to move his hands from her butt and in her opinion turning into an human octopus. "You maybe my date this evening, but I'm still a werewolf and I'll rip your hands off by the elbow if you put them on my ass again- do you understand." The Hufflepuff soon lost his bravado and his confidence as he quickly made a lame excuse and ran making Veronica snigger as she went to get some punch.

Just as she was about to take a sip of her drink when Headmaster Dumbledore stepped on stage to give his speech, conjuring a electric guitar- Veronica's guitar and asked her to come on stage for a solo. Swearing under her breath in a mixture of languages she tightly placed a smile on her face as she took her guitar and put the strap over her head, plugged it in and began to play. The audience were in awe that Snape's daughter could play the guitar and the lead guitarist Russ Glade (Don't really know the names of the band members) was quite impressed as he grabbed his own guitar and both playfully started a musical battle as the audience shouted out for more and chanting Veronica's name.

After playing the lead singer Valerie Snicks gave Veronica Snape the limelight as she conjured a microphone and stand, Veronica just wanted to get off stage and leave when she saw Tonks all over Remus and his arms were wrapped around her- sighing sadly she smiled at the audience. "I have one song that I heard on the Muggle Radio from a band called 'Rascal's Flatt', enjoy." The Weird Sisters heard of Rascals Flatt and knew the chords well as grabbed their instruments and began to play as Veronica played her guitar and began to sing.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while though**_

_**Going' on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

None of Veronica's friends knew that Veronica could sing, the students and teachers could hear the sadness in the girl's voice. Severus Snape looked at his only child and could feel her pain as he followed her sight to see she was staring at Remus Lupin and his Fiancee- she might be a freak of nature but she was still his daughter. Severus knew all about unrequited love better than anyone, but if Veronica got herself a crush on a practically a married then she was going to get herself hurt.

Remus Lupin nothing more than to go up on that stage and hold the witch he loved, she sounded broken and it was all his fault- but he was doing this for Veronica could do much better than him as he held Tonks closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek putting more salt to an infected wound.

Veronica held back her tears as she bit the inside of her cheek, and continued with her song.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is bein' so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**(Much to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_

_**Waht could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do, ooo**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**(To say)**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**Not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**That's what I was tryin' to do, ooo**_

As everyone's attention was on the girl on stage who was singing her heart out to a smart man that saw she was nothing but an animal, Pansy Parkinson waited till Veronica Snape was playing the last chords of her song as he slipped the silver into the werewolf's drink and waited with a smirk on her face when she saw Veronica taking few large sips of the punch.

Veronica took a few sips off her drink and noticed it tasted funny and disposed it in the bin, a few minutes the werewolf felt weak, she really wanted to cry when Remus and Tonks announced that they were going to get married after Christmas- she couldn't take anymore of Remus rubbing his relationship in her face and was about to leave since she was started to feel worse. Just as she was about to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder turning round she was relieved to see Ron Weasley's older brother Charlie Weasley standing there, she was going to decline the wizard's offer off a dance- but he gave her a pouty look making the witch smiled as she excepted and the pair went on the dance floor.

As she danced Veronica's vision began to get blurry as Charlie lead her through a slow waltz, the dull pain she feeling int the pit of her abdomen was getting worse as she ghastly pale and sweating. Everyone stopped dancing when they heard Veronica Snape scream in pain and collapsed into Charlie's strong arms before she smashed her head on the stone floor.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall ran over to check on the young witch as they asked Charlie Weasley what happened, the young man explained that he and Veronica were dancing when she became pale and sweating before she fainted.

Remus Lupin wondered what was wrong as Mooney was whimpering out that something was wrong with their mate, Tonks went to check what was wrong as she made everyone moved away to make some room to see what happened. Veronica began convulse and foaming at the mouth as Madame Pomfrey used a spell to stop Miss Snape from biting through her own tongue- what shocked the Medi-witch and the Transfiguration Teacher was the blood gushing from between her legs as it began to pool around her.

Severus Snape began to worry as he quickly walked over as Minerva McGonagall explained to the Potions Master that his daughter was extremely ill and didn't know what was wrong with her, Pansy Parkinson looked on in horror with what had done- she only wanted to get Snape out of the way so she could use her charms to get Justin's attention. Not for to be this ill and close to death.

Albus Dumbledore got everyone's attention and got them silent as he asked them to cut the evening short, the Prefects took the students back to their dorms as the Head Girl and Boy stayed behind to find out what happened to their friend as they wanted to know what happened to her.

Madame Pomfrey was running tests when Severus Snape barged into the Hospital Wing and went directly to his daughter to hold her hand. "Has... has she opened her eyes or gained consciousness?"

Severus Snape took a deep breath and composed himself as Poppy told him that someone had poisoned Veronica with liquid silver and didn't know if the girl would make it through the night. "There's something else Severus, the loss of blood... I don't think she knew she was with child, and now with the bloodloss, she'll be lucky if she pulls through."

With those words said Severus lost his composure and broke down and cried as he held his daughter in his arms sobbing into Veronica's thick raven hair remembering the pain and heartache he inflicted on his own child. Remus listened by the slight open door as silent tears fell down his face with the news that he and Ronnie had lost their cub.

To Be Continued...


End file.
